Liquor Does Bad Things To Torn
by Laelia Sarai
Summary: A fic challenge from shadows-of-flame. Torn is a bit drunk on a visit with Ashelin to Spargus. AshelinDamas


Em: (sighs) Kim does a challenge, I do on in return.

Criteria:

Must have Damas/Ashelin lemon/fluff/smut

There has to be a pillow involved

There has to be alcohol in the fic

Someone must have a part of them cut/ cut off (hair, arm, etc)

The words "shadow", "spade", and "click" must be used

Torn must have a feminine part in the fic

Em: Oh, what HAVE I gotten myself into? XD

The familiar clicking of heavy boots on the floor echoed down the hallway and into Ashelin's ears as she sat in her room in Spargus' palace. She wasn't supposed to be there, but she hadn't told anyone about it except Torn who insisted on coming.

"Who decorates these rooms! Nothing matches! It's outrageous!" Torn exclaimed, inspecting Ashelin's room with a sweeping gaze and placing his hands fluidly onto his hips. "I will just have to re-arrange everything." He said, making for the curtains.

Damas walked in after that, clearing his throat to get Ashelin's attention. Ashelin turned to him and smirked rather seductively. "I am happy to see you have made it here safely." Damas greeted. "I'm glad to see you're well." Ashelin replied. Torn stopped messing with the curtains and cracked the window open. "Well, Ashelin honey, I've got some things to do. You don't mind if I decorate the Palace a bit, do you Damas? No, of course you don't. Ta darlings!" He said, walking out and closing the door with a click.

"That was strange… what's wrong with him?" Damas asked, stepping farther into the room. Ashelin pointed to a rather large pile of empty liquor bottles. "Ooooh." Damas nodded. The two were engulfed in silence for a few moments; Ashelin sitting on her bed and Damas standing rather awkwardly by the door.

Ashelin hastily threw a pillow at Damas. "Why are you just standing there staring at me like I'm an alien?" She asked in a joking manner, her cherry-red lips upturning in a smile. Damas, who had caught the pillow, tossed it bad to Ashelin and sat next to her. "I haven't seen you for such a long time."

Damas was interrupted by a loud shriek and Ashelin heard Torn down in the meager garden under her window. "Ahh! Look at all these weeds, cluttering the beautiful desert roses! Where's the god damned spade… Oh shit! I broke a nail! What am I going to do now… and my nail polish is chipping!" Ashelin rolled her eyes as she heard Torn running through the hallways wailing for a new bottle of pearl colored nail polish.

Damas chuckled and shook his head. "Are you sure it's just the liquor?" He asked. Ashelin grinned and nodded. "I hope so." She looked into Damas' violet eyes and smirked again. "As we were saying…" She said. Damas chuckled lightly. "I have missed you very much." He said, a smile still on his face. "Oh really?" Ashelin asked, shifting slightly to face him better. "Exactly how much?" She asked, throwing him another seductive smile and he leaned forward. "You'll see."

He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to him, their lips slamming into each other's. Ashelin immediately wrapped her arms around Damas' neck, while his arms snaked around her waist. Their kiss grew more heated as Damas pushed Ashelin onto her back and fell with her. The two were engulfed in the shadow of the canopy bed and all other sounds (like Torn wailing because he just realized his socks didn't match) fell upon deaf ears.

Damas deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Ashelin's lips, which eagerly parted. She dragged her hands down Damas' arms, her nails unintentionally digging into his skin and drawing blood. Damas only flinched slightly. The two pulled apart moments later, their breathing ragged. "What now?" Ashelin asked, sitting on her elbows. Damas cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked. Ashelin laughed. "You lock the door, I'll close the window." She said in a manner that made Damas practically fly to the door.

A few moments later, Torn passed by Ashelin's room. When he noticed the door was locked and the interesting sounds coming from inside, he smirked. "Looks like some body will be waking up late tomorrow because of too much fun tonight." He chuckled, then sighed abruptly. "Damn, I really wanted to borrow her fuzzy pink thong for my date with Kleiver tonight." And with that, he left the hallway muttering.


End file.
